


Expanding horizons

by pandacheeze



Series: That wishful universe where Cora-san's still alive and kickin' [11]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Breaking the Bed, KidLaw pillow talk, M/M, Voyeurism, squirting in face
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 07:44:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10962795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandacheeze/pseuds/pandacheeze
Summary: KidLaw & DofLaw - A rookie pirate crew stops by at Dressrosa. They spend the night at the bar where Doflamingo and Law are chilling. From the way that red-haired captain and Law are eye-fucking each other across the tables, Doflamingo thinks it's a good opportunity to let Law explore a little.And as Law's superior, the king deems it his duty to 'oversee' the boys while they play.





	Expanding horizons

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you want  
> What you like  
> It's okay  
> I'm a little curious... too
> 
> "Cool for the summer" © Demi Lovato

 

 

The man's irises are the shade of smouldering burnt caramel with black pinpricks in the center. Like those of a lion, Law mentally notes.

Those eyes speak of his soul. Headstrong. Defiant. Unbreakable.

His mere face testifies to the battles that he's gone through. Most notable is the nose ridge that is of an irregular shape, possibly due to blunt impact.

His vermilion hair is held back by mechanic goggles and there's a horrid scar marring the pale face. It runs down one side of his neck, disappearing under the black vest and fur coat. Law guesses that it has something to do with the metal left arm.

Amid the boisterous crowd in the bar, both men stare at each other openly. There's something about this notorious Eustass Kid that draws Law in. Some kind of unknown pull that makes heat flare in his loins.

 

If only Law could have a taste...

 

* * *

  
Sitting beside each other, the warlord notices how Law fidgets in his seat and crosses one leg over the other, probably to give his dick some friction. The way he's gazing lustfully at Eustass Kid gives him away.

Doflamingo can see why his subordinate is attracted to the other guy. Aside from the animal-like eyes, there's the red lipstick. Pale skin. Scars.

 

Conscious or not, Law is falling for someone who looks just like Corazon (who decided not to join their pub crawl tonight).

 

It's cute for Law to think that he should be discreet about his interest in the rookie captain. True, Doflamingo is possessive by nature, but when it comes to Law, he often finds himself more lenient than with others.

"Like him?" he inquires his right-hand man.

Law startles at being caught, but just a little bit. Golden eyes rise shyly to meet reflective pink lenses before dropping to the table. He's unsure of whether Doflamingo is okay with this.

"Want him?" the warlord reiterates, this time making sure that his tone isn't the least bit accusatory.

Law ponders for a few seconds before giving a subtle nod. Once more, as if he can't help it, his eyes wander to the buff redhead who is staring back at Law just as fiercely.

 

Oh- _ho_ , how the sparks fly.

 

Doflamingo leans down to speak near Law's ear.

"Why don't you invite him to the VIP room upstairs, hmm? Show him how hospitable a host we are."

The younger male turns to look at his captain with a coy smirk.

"Go on. Captain's orders," he lilts, using one hand to shove at the shorter male's waist.

Law finally stands up and saunters past a number of tables to his target. No Kid Pirate member dares to cop a feel from the tattooed man. They know that he's one of the Heavenly Demon's men - The Surgeon of Death.

Kid's first-mate and other nearby crew mates give a wide birth for Law as he approaches the redhead, whose eyes rove the figure in front of him with no shame whatsoever.

They exchange some words and Kid's wolfish grin breaks into a feral smile, complete with sharp canines. When he gets up and follows Law to the stairs, Doflamingo knocks back the rest of his drink before dawdling towards the same direction.

This will be Law's first time having sex with someone else other than him and his brother.

He wants to be there to, ahem, _supervise_.

 

* * *

  
As expected, Eustass Kid screws like a savage.

 

One pale hand keeps Law's upper torso squished against the mattress. The other inorganic one is clamped around the tan midsection like a vice as Kid pounds into Law's jutting ass.

He sure is one arrogant bastard, putting Doflamingo's subordinate in such a downgrading position right in front of him like that.

Law himself doesn't seem too fond of the forced position, judging by his attempts in reaching back to claw at Kid's meaty hand on his nape. But the euphoric expression on Law's face indicates that he does enjoy how Kid's dick drills into him, so Doflamingo remains seated in his chair instead of slicing the rude asshole in half.

The sound of Law's wanton voice goes straight to Doflamingo's hard cock. He pumps it leisurely, just enough to ease his arousal, but not intending to come yet.

Kid's cock isn't as big as his, though that's actually a good thing. It means the guy can thrust into Law faster and from more angles without worrying about tearing him.

The ruthless rhythm soon has Law whimpering _don't stop, don't stop_ , absolutely begging for it as he nears his peak. Inked fingers abandon the hand holding him down in favor of latching into the sheets.

With a smothered cry against the satin, Law paints the spot below him with milky white splotches. The tendons along his limbs jump while ecstasy sweeps though every fiber in his sinewy body.

Kid, who has been driving inside the lithe male at a relentless, almost mechanical pace, starts to lose control, too. His hips snap erratically against Law's firm ass, but just before release, he suddenly withdraws. Following a couple flicks of the wrist, Kid unloads semen over the other's back. Weak, puffy breaths escapes Law's lips as spurts of cum land on his clammy skin.

The grotesque metal hand lets go of Law's torso and his lower half instantly collapses onto the bed. With a preening smile, the redhead slaps Law's butt, like how some dickhead would aggravate a horse, before shifting to rest on the other side of the bed (aka the side far from Doflamingo and his possibly well-disguised wrath).

 

* * *

   
Holy shit, what a _lay_.

 

The king's underling / concubine / consort (whatever the heck their relationship is) took his dick without complaining at all. A commendable feat. For once in his life, Kid didn't have to hear the bottom whine about his size or beg him to go slower. With Law, he was free to fuck to his dick's content.

Kid is jolted out of his reverie when Doflamingo's hulking form approaches the bed. The dude's as tall as a lamppost and his junk sure is proportionate to his height. The thing's more than a foot long, for Christ's sake. If Law takes that dick up his ass on a regular basis, he has Kid's respect. Now he knows why Law's ass effortlessly swallowed up Kid's smaller cock without a gag reflex.

The king chucks Law's pillow away to sit on its spot, one leg folded in front of Law's head with the other foot still on the floor. The bed creaks under the behemoth's weight. Kid can feel a spring or two in the mattress give out.

Law finally regains enough energy to lift his head up, only to the set his chin atop one of his arms. He looks from Doflamingo's penis up to his face.

"Good?" Doflamingo asks, one hand reaching to cradle Law's jaw.

"Very _~_ " 

Doflamingo clicks his tongue.

"Shame. I can't kill him for mishandling you, can I?"

The corners of Law's lips curl up amusedly as he shakes his head, resulting in Kid inwardly releasing a sigh and relaxing his tense muscles.

Then Law moves forward on his belly, craning his head up closer to the massive erection. The king wraps his fingers around his shaft to point the tip at Law's mouth. Law's tongue dabs at the glans playfully before switching to little cat licks. Doflamingo's breathing accelerates and after some moments, he releases a guttural groan when his dick shoots cum right in Law's flawless face. Law flinches upon contact. It's not genuine surprise, but more of a knee-jerk reaction like when something brushes against your arm.

Doflamingo has a big gun, and the amount of his ejaculation certainly correlates with his size. The next pulses of seed are aimed lower into Law's waiting mouth, giving the tongue an opaque glaze.

 

The redhead can't help admiring how fantastically filthy this scene is.

 

Law suckles the last pearly dribbles from the king's slit while the larger male wipes jizz from Law's closed eyes with his thumbs because some lashes are stuck together in clumps.

Then Doflamingo turns sharply to Kid, that creepy smile of his reappearing.

"How long will you be staying here?"

Kid idly brushes his vivid bangs back.

"Dunno. A week, maybe? At least until the log pose's ready again."

"Can we please let him and his crew stay at the palace instead, Doffy?" pleads Law, who's currently using Doflamingo's calf as his makeshift pillow (Kid sniggers at how Law's pulled the sheets to cover the leg hair).

The king taps his chin thoughtfully, expression unreadable due to the sunglasses.

"That can be arranged. We do have a whole wing of empty guestrooms. Though in return, I expect you to entertain Law in whatever way he wants throughout your stay."

"Deal!" Kid yells. Free accommodation and food? In such a highly secured place? A sea-weary pirate would be crazy to let the opportunity pass. And all Kid has to do is screw this divine piece of ass, which barely counts as actual work. Talk about luck!

 

* * *

 

"Deal," agrees Doflamingo. He reaches for the bedside den den mushi and dials.

"Yes, Doffy?"

"Corazon. Have the maids prepare all our guestrooms."

"For who? I thought we didn't have any visiting VIPs this period?"

"Not that group. Let's just say we're welcoming the friends of Law's new playmate."

The palpable silence lasts for a total of three, two, one-

 

"W-WHAT!!"

 

"You heard me."

"Do you have any idea of the STDs other pirates carry?"

"You forget, brother. Law has Ope Ope abilities. If there's anyone in the Grand Line who can detect those kinds of diseases at a whiff, it's him."

"But--"

 

While the siblings converse, Kid budges closer to his new fuck buddy.

"Hey, is it true? That you can, like, screen who's got syphilis and shit?"

Law shifts on Doflamingo's leg to properly face the redhead.

"Yes. I can identify certain cell types. You smell quite clean to me. I suppose it's similar to how you can pinpoint metallic presence."

Kid props his head on his normal hand.

"Care to give me a more detailed diagnosis, Doc?"

Law jabs a trim fingernail at the other's chest.

"For that, I'll need a sample of your blood."

Undaunted, Kid raises one of his angular fingers to nick his skin just above Law's fingertip. With one hand, Law cups the red fluid from the bleeding wound until he has enough of the substance to spread a thin layer over his palm. Next he claps both palms together, as if praying.

"Scan."

Phosphorescent blue light glows between the palms for a second and Law closes his eyes, reading some analytics that only he can see.

"You're corn intolerant. You have traces of marine omega 3, so I'm guessing that you recently had a meal rich in fatty fish. And you have Hepatitis A antibody, meaning that at one point in your life you contracted the disease but your immune system was strong enough to overcome it."

 

Kid stares at Law in utter astonishment. He's never liked nerds that much, but this dude is just too awesome.

 

"Wow. I didn't even know that last part."

"I can wow you with a lot more things, you know," Law insinuates, eyes twinkling and lashes batting alluringly.

"Well then," Kid says with a devilish grin. "We have lots of discovering to do."

The rookie captain pulls the lither frame onto the mattress, lowering his voice to whisper with a grimace, "But do I really have to treat you like glass? 'Cause I don't do gentle."

Law rolls his eyes.

"Pfft. Doffy's just being overprotective because you're a stranger. It's not like he himself hasn't fucked me raw before."

Kid's painted lips twist into a sneer. He swings an arm and leg over Law, hovering over him.

"Figures. He seems far from the mellow type."

"You have no idea," replies Law before his mouth is plundered by the rookie captain. 

 

Upon noticing the pair's more heated movements, Doflamingo says to his brother, "Talk to you later. The boys are starting round two, and it looks like they're into blood play," and hangs up on a squawking Rosinante.

 

 


End file.
